The Life of Bert?
by SharkySheep
Summary: Oneshot. ALL rooms have eyes... so whats Bert's view on things that happen in Abby's Lab?


DON'T OWN CHARACTERS

DON'T MAKE MONEY

DON'T SUE

**Thanks for all the reviews- I appriciate them all!**

* * *

I watched tucked snugly in the arms of Gothy. She smelt nice, like cinnamon with a tint of vanilla. The first time I met her I expected her to smell of grease and dirt like the other people who walked by me did. I was glad she bought me. As she hugged me Italian Man walked in and took up position number two. I don't have much to do in the lab, and Italian Man visits us a lot so I started numbering the different positions he used. This was the leaning-on-central-table-with-a-wicked-smile-on-his-face position. I could tell he was in a playful mood, but Gothy hadn't seen him just yet. So with a squeal from Gothy he turned her around and spun her into his arms before doing what looked like the mamba with her. They laughed and I smiled inside, Italian Man was funny and always cheered my Gothy up no matter what mood she was ever in, like he could read her, but they were just friends. 

Italian Man is back in the lab, he looks tired, exhausted and I think he is asking my Gothy for somewhere to lie. I'm suddenly lifted and pushed under Italian Man's head as he rests his head on my stomach. I let out a small fart sound to show I enjoy it; I like Italian Man so any comfort he gets from me is welcome. I hear them laugh and then Gothy is lying down next to him. They talk for a bit but then Boss Man comes in and Italian Man is leaving. Boss Man is amusing to me, I watch him when he is alone and he makes me laugh inside. Once when Gothy was elsewhere, he came in and when he saw no one was there he let out my noise, it sounded just like me. I thought that was strange as it usually takes a hug to make me feel that happy, but he smiled when he made the noise and no one had hugged him. He then saw me and patted me on the head which was nice, he left then.

I watched them once, Italian Man and Gothy, huddled in a corner, it must have been when Cake had disappeared, I think that's what Italian Man called her once, but they just hugged and when the moment came where more could have happened, Italian Man had kissed her on the forehead and pulled her into a bigger embrace. I gained respect for him, as I now knew that Italian Man and Gothy would always be good friends and nothing more. They both seemed really sad though, I wanted to cheer them up so I made the funny noise. They both looked at me, then at each other, then they looked around, but seeing no one else they both looked back at each other and laughed. They stood up to leave then, my job was done that day!

I like making my funny noise, I did it the first time the Geekster came in to meet Gothy, he looked confused which made me do it again. When he asked Gothy what it was she looked at him and slipped an arm around his shoulders before telling him that even girls make funny noises sometimes. Geekster was with Gothy a lot at that time, I didn't like him as much as Italian Man, but he made Gothy happy, so I didn't mind so much. Italian Man still came down to see Gothy, but she didn't notice as much as Geekster was here. I saw him hovering in the background and he kept watching the Geekster with Gothy, he was doing what I did, making sure they were okay. Like I said before, Italian Man and I have an understanding, we both look after Gothy.

I was screaming at Gothy! She couldn't understand me, I was trying to tell her that Chipmunk was the one who was setting Italian Man up but no one could understand. I didn't like him and when I saw him take the apple out of the bin that had been Italian Man's I was confused. I knew he was defiantly up to something when he also took a pair of Italian Man's gloves, when it all came back to Italian Man, I knew it was the Chipmunk and I could prove it, but Gothy was sad that everything she tried lead to Italian Man being in even more trouble. She didn't see the evil looks Chipmunk sent to Italian Man for weeks, and she couldn't see the smug look he had at the moment. I watched and wanted to do something but all I could do was make funny noises. I could do nothing to help.

Boss Man was gone, Gothy was really upset and Italian Man was now being called Boss Man. He would never be that to me though, he would always be Italian Man. Sieve was also spending lots of time in the Lab with Gothy and Geekster, but Italian Man spend a little less time down here. I missed him. I didn't like this Sieve as she and Geekster were talking about Italian Man in a bad way. They kept saying that he was trying to be like the Boss Man, but he wasn't as good and never would be. Gothy was too sad to say anything, so just kept nodding along, she missed Boss Man but the others kept on talking behind Italian Man's back. Don't like those two anymore!

Boss Man is back, he came down to the lab to talk to Gothy, he has what looks like a gray hairy worm on his lip, but he keeps smiling, and he acts different. He jokes more, but the others are happy, not Italian Man as he seems worried at the Boss Man's change in personality. Other than that they all appear to be a lot happier, Italian Man smiles when the others aren't looking. Boss Man is back!

* * *

Fin... For now... dramatic music


End file.
